The present invention relates generally to printing presses and more particularly to tabloid printing presses.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,139,003 discloses a method and a device for producing multi-layered newspaper with so-called tabloid sections. A number of paper webs, which number is variable, is admixed to the one or more webs that are provided with a longitudinal separation cut and which are fed to the one longitudinal former.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0221076 discloses a 3 by 2 tabloid printing press that includes a plate cylinder having a straight across lock-up and a blanket cylinder contacting the plate cylinder; a blanket cylinder printing a web; and a folder superstructure having at least one slitter for slitting the web into three ribbons and a folder for forming a tabloid newspaper from the three ribbons.